transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Human Nature
Summary Alien devilry causes a group of Transformers to be humanized! Plot Notes Logs *Human Condition - Investigating a crashed spacecraft in Tunguska, the Autobots and Decepticons discover a... change in their situation *Fake ID - Back at the EDC base, the humanized Autobots are feeling confused. Is everyone who they say they are? Who is that nice Mr Sam Waverly? Perhaps he is Gears... *American Bandit - Americon is transformed into the suspiciously familiar Keith Howard, and begins a life of mayhem and crime! *Grand Theft Cliffjumper - A humanized Powerglide and Raindance seek to... take advantage of Cliffjumper's kindness... *Flying High - A peaceful day in San Francisco is interrupted by a dastardly prison break. Can the evil Decepticons be stopped? *America's Best Store - A group of Autobots go shopping in America's Best Store. What could possibly go wrong? *A-Mart - Markdown opens his new retail chain, but will the premiere be spoiled by the humanized Autobots and Decepticons? Behold as formerly giant robots demonstrate that they have no idea how to act human! *Tunguska Exploration - Several Autobots, some humanized, and a humanized Lee-Zard explore the crashed spaceship. Some parts of the mystery are solved, but more remain! *An Inspector Calls - As everyone is running about being wacky humans, Autobot City gets a visitor - a very strange UN inspector, with some unusual demands... *The Great Date - After being told that she has a week to live, humanized Raindance does what any other normal person would do. She goes on a date with Galvatron. And yes, it is as bad as it sounds... *Clash of the Titans - A humanized Blueshift tries to wrest control of the Decepticons from Scrapper in an increasingly unlikely series of events. *The Girl Who Loathed Powerglide - Humanized Powerglide continues to be a big hit with the ladies. In that they hit him a lot... *Comic Book Shop of Doom - Cyclonus orders the Decepticons, even the humanized ones, to attack Omaha, Nebraska! *What An Inspector Wants - At a cafe in Alameda, Inspector Goole reveals his motivations to a group of humanized Transformers *Down with the Sickness - Sky Lynx becomes ill, as a result of his cloned body starting to break down. Others also begin to feel the effects, and medical aid is (eventually)rushed to Autobot City. Also, guest appearance by Nate Briar, who is a xenophobic git who thinks we'll give him AIDS. *Mash the Gas - Humanized Fusillade dabbles with attempted vehicular homicide before finally getting enough of an earful to realize that she's in serious danger, too. SCIENCE CONTENT WARNING! Check this out for potential list of maladies that might strike hyooman clones! *Crime and Punishment - Raindance gets an electroshock collar - so how can she get her revenge on Powerglide now? * A Space Bridge Too Far - Lee-Zard has the brilliant plan to modify a Space Bridge to steal the stolen Transformer bodies from the Azrael's subspace storage zone. Inspector Goole is not happy. *Dehuman Nature - Endgame time! Will the Transformers be restored to normal, or will everyone die?